


Going Out

by poppy_plant



Series: What We Create in October 2020 [20]
Category: What We Do in the Shadows (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Fun, M/M, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, WWC2020, What We Create In October Challenge, Zoo, night out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:55:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27144154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppy_plant/pseuds/poppy_plant
Summary: They have nothing else to do, so Guillermo takes Nandor out for the night.
Relationships: Guillermo de la Cruz/Nandor the Relentless
Series: What We Create in October 2020 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948720
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39





	Going Out

**Author's Note:**

> Day 21: Goat

Oh shit!

Guillermo jumped up, checking to make sure he wasn’t hallucinating, but that was in fact the time. Yep. He was supposed to wake Nandor up over half an hour ago. Fuck. 

Guillermo rushed in, an apology already on his lips, but he was surprised to find the crypt empty. Dread filled his stomach and he turned back to go find the vampire and apologize but stopped when he heard a soft call from within the coffin. 

“Guillermo is that you? My coffin is stuck again.”

Oh no. 

Not only had he forgotten all about waking him up and helping him, but Nandor had also been more or less trapped in his coffin for the better part of an hour now. Guillermo was so wracked with guilt he felt like he was going to be sick. He quickly rushed over yanking at the lid.

“I’m so sorry master. Here just a sec-”

Thankfully the lid broke free without too much hassle. 

Nandor popped up with a big grin “Thank you, Guillermo,” he sighed, holding out his hand “You need to get that fixed.”

Guillermo nodded, thankful that Nandor hadn’t said anything about how late he was. Nandor jumped down and Guillermo hurried about getting him ready. He grabbed one of the heavy capes from the armoire. 

“Guillermo, where are the others?” he asked.

Guillermo frowned “I think they left already, why?”

Nandor’s face dropped. “Oh… it’s nothing.”

Guillermo just nodded along, not really wanting to dredge anything up.

“Guillermo, what are you doing tonight?”

“Uhh, just the usual, I think? I need to tape down the carpets and iron out your clothes for the week, dust, find victims. Why master? Did you need something else?”

Nandor shook his head, looking forlornly at his boots.

“Well, I was just thinking that maybe since Nadja and Laszlo left, maybe we could be going out and doing something together.” Nandor turned, “But no that’s fine.”

“Well,” Guillermo’s heart soared. Nandor wanted to go out with him. Just the two of them, alone. He quickly tamped it down. Nandor didn’t mean it like that. “I could take the night off - if that’s okay with you of course.” 

Guillermo felt a blush creep up his face. 

“I- you are my familiar so I suppose it is only right that you should accompany me out. I might need you.”

Guillermo’s smile widened. Nandor needs him. No, no stop. He shouldn’t be taking advantage of Nandor’s innocence like this. He has no idea what this sounds like.

Still feeling a little guilty, Guillermo nodded along enthusiastically. “Of course master. What do you want to do?” 

Nandor frowned, “I don’t know.” Guillermo fixed his cravat, tying it in a perfect knot. “We could play cards? Going fish maybe?”

Typical “I have an idea if that’s alright.” Guillermo offered, an idea popping into his mind. He had read about it the other night and it sounded perfect. 

“Ooh, where are we going?” Nandor smiled a big toothy grin.

“It’s a surprise.”

The vampire nodded excitedly. “Yes, we shall leave for your mystery adventure at once!” He called out with a grin, rushing to the door. 

Guillermo smiled at his retreating back, watching his cape flutter dramatically behind him. Very cool.

\---

“Oh, Guillermo!” Nandor stared wide-eyed at the sign illuminating his face. “The zoo.”

He couldn’t remember where he had heard it, maybe from Colin’s daily recapping of every bit of news, but he knew Nandor would love a chance to get out and go to the zoo, which just so happened to be having an after-dark event of some kind. Luckily the crowds seemed to have died down a little since it was pretty late.

He quickly turned to Guillermo, leaning in far too close “What is a zoo?” 

Guillermo let out a light chuckle. “Uh, it’s a place where we can go see different animals,” Guillermo explained, watching Nandor’s face light up at the promise of seeing many cute animals. 

“Like horses! And puppies! And goats!” The giddy look on his face made Guillermo’s stomach flutter. He was so adorable.

“Not quite,” he laughed as Nandor drug him inside. “More like elephants and tigers.” 

“Ahh,” Nandor nodded, finally understanding. 

“Yeah, I thought of it because I know how much you like animals so I thought you’d like this.”

“Let’s go.” Nandor ran up to the entrance with a giddy smile. Guillermo loved him when he was like this, so soft and innocent.

Nandor was quickly stopped by the lady at the front, a tired-looking young girl, who smiled politely at them as they walked through. Guillermo was grateful she didn’t feel the need to comment on the adult man in a cape excitedly listing his favorite animals.

“I also like fishes - hey Guillermo.” 

Guillermo handed off his money. “Have fun you two.”

Blushing softly at her knowing look, Guillermo led Nandor inside, watching his face light up at all the new sights around him. 

“So, what do we go see first?” Nandor asked, looking a little lost.

“Master, have you never been to a zoo before?” It made sense, but Guillermo almost couldn’t believe how much his master had never had the chance to experience before. 

Nandor shook his head, admiring all of the shiny lights and signs with different animals on them. Guillermo suddenly felt a twinge in his heart. His master was always so excited to do new things. He was just so out of touch with the world that he never even knew what was out there outside of the home. Guillermo just wished that he could stay around just a few years longer so he could do things like this for him. Nandor deserved to be happy like this all the time.

“Well,” Guillermo said softly, tamping down the growing ache in his heart, “Let’s just start over there, with the monkeys. How does that sound?” He needed to keep it together. Just let it go and have fun. He shouldn’t let his sadness get in the way of having a good time with Nandor.

“Oh yes. Lead the way!” he dramatically waved his cape as he took Guillermo in arm allowing his familiar to lead him off.

Guillermo’s heart raced at the contact, his head swimming at how close Nandor was as they walked over to the first cage.

Nandor peered in the massive glass exhibit. “Guillermo where are the little monkey-monkeys?” Guillermo stepped up, hiding his grin. 

“They’re right there- see?” he asked pointing up at two chimps curled up together in a hammock.

“Ah.” Nandor sat in silence watching them groom eachother. Letting his gaze wander, Guillermo read the sign in front of them. The two were a couple that had traveled halfway across the world together. Cute. 

“Oh, Guillermo, you have a leaf in your hair!” Nandor hurried over to him, carefully plucking the offending foliage from his curls. Guillermo felt his face heat up as Nandor tossed it away with a scowl, “There, all better.” 

“Where should we go next?” 

He just shrugged. “Let’s just keep going down the path master.” 

It was nice coming out with Nandor like this. Guillermo wasn’t sure what it was, but Nandor was being very well behaved tonight, no whining for arguing with the rude white lady who shoved into Guillermo - well he did call her a bitch and might have set her purse on fire, but it was just a little fire, quickly doused by tossing it into the koi pond- and it was like living a dream. 

Guillermo subtly slowed his pace, hoping the night would never end, and he was surprised to find that Nandor fell in beside him without hesitation.

Nandor was so full of child-like wonder it made his heart swell so much it ached. Guillermo was sure his face was going to be in agony tomorrow with how much he was smiling. 

“Guillermo there are goats here!” 

He looked up just in time to see Nandor rushing away towards a closed-off section of the zoo with a large red barn in the middle. 

Guillermo had to run to catch up with him. 

He found Nandor sitting on the ground in a pile of hay, surrounded by nearly a dozen goats.

“Guillermo, come over here! Look at all these goats!” He had a toothy grin as one of them came up and licked his hand. The intensity of his gaze took Guillermo's breath away.

He knelt down beside the vampire, adoration showing plainly on his face as Nandor babbled softly to the trip of goats surrounding him.

“Hello Mr. Goat - and hello to you too Mrs. Goat,” h He chuckled as a tiny goat butted him from behind. 

“Guillermo, look at this little baby goat!!” he leaned in close, whispering “He isn’t going to kidnap me and take me to a bunch of semen stealing witches is he Guillermo?” 

“No, master.” 

“Are you sure?” 

“Yes, I promise.” Even if they were, he would never allow it. 

They hung around in the petting zoo for a while longer, Nandor even got to feed a baby sheep and he got to pet the animals to his heart’s content. He even got to pet some ponies - not as good as horses, but still.

Eventually though, Nandor stood, cape now covered in yellow straw, waving goodbye to all his new animal friends, as he led Guillermo away to a more reserved area of the zoo.

Finally, they came to stand in front of a field of zebras, Nandor leaned up against the fence and Guillermo came to stand by his side. They stood side by side in the moonlight, Nandor suddenly falling very quiet.

“Thank you for this Guillermo,” he said softly, his face cool, gone was the joy and that had been   
there all night. 

“You’re welcome master,” he responded, waiting for more. 

Nandor paused for a time before finally speaking up again. “You are very good to me, for me. I owe you a lot for that. You are an excellent familiar and an excellent friend.” Guillermo turned to face him and hiccuped at the intensity of Nandor’s gaze as he regarded his flustered familiar.

“Thank you but… if you don’t mind, what brought this on?” He was going to faint if Nandor kept looking at him like that. There was something so vulnerable and genuine in his eyes that just seemed to pull Guillermo in closer.

“Oh, nothing.” Nandor looked away. As if sensing Guillermo’s disappointment, he reached out and grabbed his familiar’s hand in his own. 

Guillermo was elated, he was definitely going to faint now. Unsure what else to do, Guillermo softly squeezed Nandor’s hand in return. Guillermo couldn’t see his face behind a curtain of dark hair, but if he could, he would have seen Nandor looking happier than he had all night. 

\---

The zoo would be closing soon. They walked out hand in hand, giddy smiles hidden from eachother as they slunk away to a dark corner of the parking lot.

Wrapping his large arms around Guillermo, Nandor leaned in close, “Ready, Guillermo?” 

He nodded, heart in his throat as Nandor took off. Guillermo grabbed his arms hard. 

They flew home in comfortable silence, Guillermo clinging to his waist the whole way. 

They landed in the garden far too soon. Sneaking inside, they realized that their roommates were home already. 

Nandor held up a finger to Guillermo’s lips, a playful glint in his eyes as Nandor held tightly to his hand, sneaking back to his crypt. 

By the time Nandor closed the door, they both collapsed in a fit of giggles. 

“That was a very fun night.” Nandor smiled, putting a hand on Guillermo’s shoulder.

“Yeah it was,” his smile was so radiant “but why are we hiding?”

“I don’t want the others to ruin this,” Nandor whispered, cool breath tickling Guillermo’s ss ear. 

He was so close. So close.

“That was fun master.”

“Yes. It was.” Nandor was looking at him like that again. Like he was the only person in the world. His knees felt weak as Nandor moved in impossibly closer, reaching a hand up to toy with a stray curl.

“But what would they ruin?” Guillermo asked, hardly daring to breathe.

“This.”

Nandor wrapped him up in his arms, placing a feather-light kiss on Guillermo’s lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!


End file.
